Be Mine, Valentine?
by Laina31
Summary: Mikan Sakura just wants to give a special someone the Valentine's Day chocolate she made. Will a run in with a certain black cat stand in her way? One-Shot


Inspired by Valentine's day. Little late considering it's the last day in February, but I take inspiration where I can get it. A one-shot around Valentine's day celebrated by the Gakuen Alice characters at the Academy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gakuen Alice characters.

Mikan had a huge smile plastered on her face as she walked down the halls of Alice Academy. She was never any good at keeping her feelings from showing on her face, but when holidays were involved it was basically impossible. It was the night of February 13th which means she only had a couple hours to make chocolates for her classmates and most precious person. 

The chocolate factory at the Academy is now closed for the first two weeks of February due to the trouble all of the girls "special" chocolates caused last year. Some were innocent pranks while others sent some of the students to the infirmary. The council and principles decided the holiday wasn't worth the injuries caused. Of course, this just meant the students had to get creative if they wanted to make Valentine's chocolates now. Hotaru was even letting people use her inventor workshop, for a small fee of 50 rabbits which Mikan could not afford having spent her money on fluff puffs and birthday gifts for her friends. It was her second Valentine's Day at the Academy so she had to at least try. 

"Anna-chan" Mikan called while shoving the doors to the private kitchen open.

Mikan stared in awe at the room laid out before her. The ceilings were high with bright lights inside mason jars hanging down. There were more cabinets than she could count, multiple refrigerators and an island table in the middle that almost stretched across the entire kitchen.

"Wow, this place is incredible," Mikan said, as she hopped onto a stool to wait for Anna. Mikan was luckily able to make last-minute chocolates for her friends because Anna had the keys to the private kitchen thanks to her cooking Alice. 

"Glad you like it," Anna said cheerfully as she hauled a bag of cocoa powder from the closet and onto the island. "Let's get started." 

Mikan grinned "Okay Anna-senpai teach me your ways."

After Mikan messed up the first batch by using salt instead of sugar. The girls sometime after midnight finally made enough chocolates to give to everyone in class B including Narumi-sensei and some of their friends from the special and technical ability classes. Mikan started looking for a heart-shaped mold for her final chocolate while Anna yawned. 

"Anna-chan if you're tired you should really go to bed I'll be fine on my own, promise!" Mikan said, "I can even lock up for and give you back the keys tomorrow." 

"Okay, thanks, Mikan-chan! See you tomorrow, don't forget to turn off the lights." After grabbing the batches of simple chocolates to hand out. With a wink and a wave, Anna was out the door. 

Now in the spacious room by herself, Mikan wanted to hurry. She hated walking the empty corridors all the way back to her room alone. She's always been paranoid about ghosts lurking in the Academy halls. 

Trying to finish the frosting on her chocolate as fast as she could without messing up the intricate swirls and pink sakura flowers so she could finally get into her comfy bed, she almost didn't notice the sound of the kitchen door open.

Mikan turned her head and jumped when she was flicked in the ear

"No man is going to want to eat that Polka, It's too girly." A familiar voice said in her ear. "Oh and nice PJ's." Mikan could practically hear the smirk forming on his lips. Mikan frowned nothing was wrong with her nightgown it was soft and pink with matching slippers. Nothing was wrong with her chocolate heart either she knew many of her classmates would love to eat such a delicious looking sweet.

Still wearing her frown she turned around and signed. Her bed would have to wait a bit longer for her. "Hello to you to Pervert, it's been awhile since I've seen your annoying face, not that I care." She said hurriedly, and will you stop calling me Polka!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and quickly turned back around the height difference between them was throwing her off a bit. The top of her head now only came up to his chest, Mikan swore just a month ago she was only a head shorter.

"Hn." Was all he replied as he sat down on the stool next to her munching on strawberries he must have stolen from the fridge. 

Mikan plucked the fruit out of his mouth. "This isn't yours to eat Natsume, she scolded

Natsume gave her his signature I'll burn you glare. "It's mine now ugly my saliva is all over it."

Mikan scrunched up her nose up "Gross, fine you can have it back." Quickly stuffing it back in his mouth. "You can explain to Anna in the morning why you ate them, I'm not helping you out of this one."

"Tch, like I need help from an idiot like you," Natsume replied shifting away from her in his seat so he can eat his snack in peace. "I'm a special star which means this kitchen isn't restricted to me." He said while holding up his key. 

Just as Mikan was about to decorate his face with pink frosting she noticed red splatters on the floor by his chair. Oh no Anna is going to kill me if I leave this place a mess. Grabbing a cloth on the table she bent down to pick up what she assumes is red food coloring from earlier.

"Natsume what..." He cut her off "It's nothing Polka leave it alone." Natsume said with a glare.

"It's not nothing you idiot, there's a huge gash in your leg," Mikan said with an exasperated tone. "Hold still I'm going to clean some of the blood off to see how deep it is." Mikan bent down to get a closer look. 

Natsume stood up so that the stool was between them. Mikan's blood ran cold, he wouldn't be so weird about the injury if it wasn't bad. More importantly how he got the injury. Knowing he was going to be a stubborn ass about the situation she had to help him in a more nonchalant way.

"Look Anna is going to be mad if this place is all bloody because of your leg. I don't want to get in trouble for it, so really you would be helping me out if you let me clean the wound." Mikan gave her signature puppy dog look that always worked on Ruka-pyon and on occasion Natsume.

Natsume just gave her a suspicious look but didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mikan said happily patting the stool he abandoned earlier. "Just take a seat right here and I'll get it cleaned up in no time." She said smiling. 

Natsume frowned "Stop smiling like that or I won't let you touch me, Weirdo."

Mikan's smile became strained her expression started to look more annoyed than anything else. "Fine have it your way." She schooled her features into a blank expression. Mikan grabbed a neighboring stool gently lifting his leg onto it and started to clean around the gash. Mikan noticed his expression becoming hard so the pain doesn't show on his face, and his lips turn into a thin line so he doesn't breathe hard or cry out. His face was extremely pale something he couldn't hide, and sweat glistened on the top of his forehead near his raven locks. 

She went to go rinse off the cloth because it was already tinged pink while grabbing the disinfectant and bandage in a drawer right next to the sink. Luckily Anna showed her this earlier as a precaution because Mikan is such a klutz. 

Coming back to Natsume and placing the bandage and gaze on the table, Mikan touched his leg gently. "This is going to sting a bit, so sorry ahead of time." She looked up at him looking guilt painted on her face for the pain she's going to inflict.

"Go ahead Polka, and don't look at me like that." Natsume said, "I don't need your pity." 

Mikan noticed him wince as she sprayed the medicine over his wound. "Sorry, I'm probably not great at this." She grimaced apologetically.

"Stop apologizing." Natsume said through clenched teeth, "Your annoying voice makes it worse."

Choosing to be the bigger person considering his face is etched in pain Mikan lets the insult slide and she wraps the gaze around his leg.

"There all done." Mikan smiles up at him as Natsume stares blankly back.

"So who is the unlucky guy." He says instead of an apology.

"Huh?" Mikan says with a confused expression on her face. Natsume eyes her chocolate, giving Mikan his best your an idiot face.

"Oh, the chocolate," Mikan says, carefully placing the chocolate into a pink plastic bag, knowing that's as good as it will get with her decorating skills. "You'll find out tomorrow." She says in a sing-song voice. 

Natsume takes the bag from her grasp. "Tell me or I'll eat it." He hides the bag behind his back.

Mikan pouts reaching for the bag. "You don't even like sweets." She noticed his face fall into a frown before his regular bored mask reappears while he throws the chocolate back onto the table.

"Hn, probably tastes bitter anyway." He stands up to leave.

"W-wait Natsume," Mikan says hurriedly. "Will you walk back with me?" She looks down almost shyly. 

"Why? You worried I'm going to collapse of blood loss o something." He says sarcastically.

"Actually no, I'm kind of creeped out by the hallways this late at night." She bites her lip still not making eye contact.

He sighs and gives her a barely-there smile. "Sure, Polka let's go." He even holds out his hand. Grinning widely she grasps his hand as they leave the kitchen. 

The walk back to her door was uneventful and shared in a comfortable silence. Hands intertwined the whole way there. Mikan was one floor below his and was a little worried about him walking the rest of the way back on his own but knows it would just hurt his pride if she would say something, so she takes out her key instead. Natsume was patiently waiting for her to walk inside when Mikan turns back around leaning in the threshold.

"Hey, Natsume?" She asks making eye contact with him. He just gazes back at her. She could tell his eyes looked troubled at her solemn expression.

"Just please be careful. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I don't know if I can help if you actually get hurt." A single tear slipped down her face.

Natsume brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Don't spend your time worrying about me, Stupid." He enveloped Mikan into a warm hug, whispering in her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, Okay?" He pulled back to look into her eyes. The tears stopped flowing and all that was left were determination and a promise. 

"Okay." She said softly, "I'll hold you to that, Natsume." Mikan smiled widely. Her hand gently touched his face while her lips grazed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day." Natsume blushed a deep crimson. He quickly stepped back. Mikan could see a wild look in his eye as he glared towards the floor. 

Before Mikan could ask what was wrong with him. Natsume grabbed her chocolate harshly, unwrapped the plastic and took a huge bite. Mikan was in a state of shook until he gave her what was left of her sweet, smirked and said "Happy Valentine's Polka." Without sparing her another glance he walked towards the stairs.

Mikan snapped out of it, ears red, face contorted into an ugly rage. "Natsume you idiot!" She screamed at his back not caring if she woke up the entire floor. "Next time you're bleeding to death, don't expect me to patch you up." She promptly slams the door. Both knowing fully she would always be there for him.

The morning of the anxiously awaited holiday. Chaos has erupted, much to the dismay of the teachers and principals. Boys were running and hiding, hoping they would not be a target of any affections as the girls marveled at the effects their chocolates were having on the ones they caught.

"Hotaruuu!" A strange brunette cried as she held onto a girls legs so she couldn't escape. "Please accept my chocolate." The odd girl had tears streaming down her face.

"Get away from me idiot." The girl with purple eyes said without emotion. "I won't accept your disgusting half eaten chocolate." The girl pulled out her Baka gun and started hitting the brunette with it until she released her hold, quickly making her escape into a fortified cocoon invention.

"Noooo Hotaru." The crazy girl's fist banged on the outer shell. The brunette having nothing left to do but cry and curse the name of the boy who ruined her Valentine's Day with Hotaru. "Stupid, Natsume!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, a suspicious looking black cat smirked from his hiding place, enjoying the view. 


End file.
